


Thirsty

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [34]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Multi, Other, カカベジWeek2020, 龙珠 卡卡贝吉周
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 干渴Pairing: All贝，卡贝，维贝Rating: NC-17Summary: 贝吉塔心中的焦渴使他终日无法平静，也让他无法直面同悟空的情感关系。Warning: 本文主观叙述的部分完全不代表笔者本人的态度，只是作为一种叙述视角的尝试。
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: All Vegeta Stories [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *基于龙珠Z、龙珠超共有的宇宙观剧情。剧情发生于弗利萨篇后、沙鲁篇之前的短暂数年里。  
> *这是“龙珠 卡卡贝吉周 2020”活动的征稿。

他躺在那里，身体滚烫，热热的皮肤摸上去覆盖着滑滑的汗水。  
有好几次，我的手在他的腰腹和腿间打滑。我的那个顶到深的地方时，他的反应很大，立刻会挣扎、腿也蹬起来了。用力蹬着汗湿的双腿，我的手没有抓住，就会滑下来了。  
这样我停下来，想重新抓住他。可是我的动作停下来了，他就很难受那样，手指蜷曲、抓挠着自己的胸口。  
我靠过去，安慰他说：“贝吉塔，贝吉塔。”  
他微微张开的眼睛又红又湿，一层亮晶晶的水膜覆盖在漆黑的眼珠上。那眼珠没在看我，也没在看什么地方。他喘着气，用抓破了自己皮肤的指甲掐住我的脖子，把我狠狠推开。  
“你是不是这就累了，啊？——垃圾！”  
唉、唉……这就是他了。  
我觉得贝吉塔真是一点都不可爱。

我也弄不清为什么会跟他维持这种关系。不过我记得这事是怎么开始的。  
唔……怎么开始的……  
嗨呀这事。有天我在包子山，在我家的主卧门内，站着冥想，考虑是要拿一天出来修炼，还是按琪琪说的先整理一下庄稼。  
突然，我听见大门传来一声爆响——像是打劫一样，非常大的爆炸声，打断了我的冥想。  
我站在那想，哦，是强盗？紧接着卧室的门就遭难了，被人一脚踹碎。  
乱飞的灰尘木屑间我看见贝吉塔两眼泛红地站在那里，咬牙切齿，满脸邪恶地瞪着我。  
“卡卡罗特！”他咆哮着。我想说他是不是终于准备下手了，在我家里杀掉我。  
我还没来得及说话，他大步走进来，两手按在我的肩膀，瞬间把我推倒在床上。  
我顿时有点慌，因为我想起这是我老婆的床。  
他抓住我的腰带，一阵乱撕，撕得太快好几次拉得我生疼。他做这些事的时候，脸凑过来，我发现他满脸刮伤、头发结块、连耳廓里都有泥灰。他像是被整座山埋了，又刚刚爬出碎石堆。反正肯定是遭遇过点什么……不舒服。他是一副绝对要让我也这么不舒服的态度。  
他把我的裤子扯了，就在我跟前，吧嗒吧嗒地舔自己的手掌，把手心舔得全是口水。  
我喊他：“喂，贝吉塔！”  
他肯听才有鬼，他低下头，用他自己舔湿的手，一把捏住了我的……可能是口水的问题，反正我马上就涨起来了。  
然后他就脱了自己的裤子，骑上来了。  
我倒不是要埋怨自己被他骑了。他真的夹得很紧，而且动得很凶。我被他搞得气都涣散，他一边动一边拿手肘压着我的胸口，让我呼吸困难。  
这就是赛亚人的怪癖吗……当时有好几次，我伸手碰到他，我是想安慰他，但只要我碰到他的皮肉，他就把我的手打掉。  
后来他完事了，也许他爽了，我也不知道他疯完没有了，反正我射了他也射出来了，他甚至都喷到了我的胸口上了——他完事了，就拔起来，把那里变得软趴趴的我扔在床上，自顾自穿好了蓝色的战斗服裤子。  
我坐起来，发现自己那玩意上挂着的东西并不全是乳白色的，里面有夹着红的血丝。这让我有吓到，马上开口问他：“你还好吧？”  
“你……卡卡罗特，你让我恶心！”他一脸愤恨地瞪了我一眼，大摇大摆地踩着门和地板的碎片，从被他破坏过的我的家里走出去了。  
很快，屋外传来他使用舞空术起飞，撞到了树枝和叶子的声音。  
我瘫回床上，张着我的腿。  
我心里想：他是真的有毛病，他一定有毛病。

TBC……


	2. Chapter 2

琪琪对于家里被砸得乱七八糟这件事很生气，吼了我半天，但也没什么更特别的反应。  
尽管我告诉她是贝吉塔来过了，他来找我的麻烦，我甚至老实说了“是他把我推在床上，道服是这么扯坏的”——可是琪琪指着我，一直骂我，把所有事都算在我的头上了。  
“你根本不管他对我做了什么！”我觉得委屈极了，明明我是莫名其妙被他冲进来搞了一顿的那个。  
“你们这些外星人能搞出啥来我都不会奇怪！如果早晓得你是个外星人我是不会嫁给你的！”琪琪咆哮着，突然把悟饭从书桌前抄起来搂在怀里一阵乱晃，“悟饭！妈妈是被骗了！悟饭~~~！”  
一股激烈的热气在我的胸膛里乱窜。界王大人跟我讲过一些赛亚人的事情，我的祖先和同胞们冷酷无情，连亲人和小孩也可以轻易杀死。想到这些我不再觉得热气升腾，我觉得整个背部都开始发冷。  
琪琪说得没错，贝吉塔是个外星人，很不幸我是个跟他一样的外星人。协助短笛杀死我哥哥拉蒂兹的时候，我没有太多这方面的异样感觉，那也许是因为我也跟着一起进入了冥界，死把一切都带走了。从那美克星和亚德拉特星回来之后，我已经再也没办法认定自己是地球人。  
曾经我轻轻一推就让琪琪受了挺重的伤。当时我可以归咎于武力差异，现在我已经知道这是为什么。  
“如果贝吉塔再来搞我怎么办？”我走到床边坐下，呆看着我的地球女人。  
“拜托你们两个到我家外面去搞，这房子我还想要。”琪琪很干脆又大方地回答说。

我的担忧根本没有错！果然没过多久贝吉塔就又来搞我了！  
跟上次一样，他还是直接从天而降，冲到我家来。我真是要受不了了，他就没有另一招吗？  
因为上次是我大意，没有注意到周遭的气的激增。这次我一感受到他的气出现就赶紧抄起一条毛巾冲出家门。  
咳，后来我也有想，为啥拿毛巾啊。可能我急糊涂了吧。  
我抓着这条毛巾冲出家门的同时，贝吉塔才刚刚出现在我家门前的半空中。我对着他大喊：“我们换个地方！在家里琪琪会不高兴的！”  
一瞬间我好像看到贝吉塔皱了一下眉头。“麻烦。”我听见他嘀咕。我真是弄不明白，他从宇宙的不知哪里他的修炼所，大老远的跑来我家搞我一下，这还不够麻烦吗？出门两三步再搞就这么麻烦吗？  
我没跟他争论，立刻就飞起来了，总之尽快把他从我家的危险范围带跑最重要。  
在前面飞着的时候， 我没回过头，但我知道贝吉塔就跟在我身后。他像个鬼一样，不声不响，完全不发出声响。  
在悬崖的洞子那里我停下来了。琪琪说过让我到外面去搞之后，我真的找过“外面”的地方。最好是远离人烟，连打碎的石块都不会砸到谁的那种。后来我找到这个山洞，运了一些干草过来。  
唉，我也不知道为啥我不是搬点伤药绷带过来，倒是先铺了一通干草。  
我钻进洞口，贝吉塔也跟着进来了。我听见他在我身后“喔”了一声，不免有点得意，扭头对他说：“这个地方我专门找到的！”  
“连个床都没有！”他看着还是很不高兴，“不过对你是够了！”  
他说着就快速向我贴过来，我赶紧举高了手——和手里的毛巾——拦住他。  
“喂喂喂，贝吉塔！我们先约定好，尽管让你这种邪恶的家伙蹲在地球不破坏是很困难，但是，如果你不搞破坏、不伤害大家的话，我就随便你——”  
贝吉塔还是老样子，不等我跟他心平气和商量好，就抓住我的肩膀一掀，把我推倒扔在干草堆上。  
这次我可不能不把话说完了，我没有自暴自弃地躺着，我有立刻支起身子：“你不能再去我家砸门砸房子——”  
“废话真多！”他咆哮着，抢下我手里的——呃，毛巾——试图塞住我的嘴。  
我左右摇摆着头，不让他得逞。他看上去暴躁极了，在反复塞我嘴而不能之后，他抖开毛巾，整个包了我的头，并且把我摁倒、死死压住。  
不出所料，他确信我被压服之后，就开始拽我的裤子了。又是这一套，我想接下来他还会舔湿自己的手，然后来摸我。  
“你不够湿，会受伤的！”我闭着眼睛，伸手捞他。不知到底是我的哪个举动打断了他，他停顿了一下。  
他确实，停顿了一下。施加在我身上的全部力气都卸空了。“不用你管。”我听见他的声音，还是很凶恶，只是低了很多。  
“我觉得主要是你的口水不够多。”我补充说。  
话音刚落，一个耳光扇在我的脸颊上。隔着毛巾我都好像能感觉到他手套的触感，那种皮质的，像机械的。他好冷酷。  
我不想再惹他生气，于是躺着没再动。我心说这可完了，挨这一下我也硬不起来了，他又要叽咕叽咕什么“下级战士”之类的老话。“下级战士”的我可能这次的确只能有个下级战士的表现了。  
胡思乱想的同时屁股就感觉到了凉，看都不用看就知道裤子已经阵亡。  
接着、突然、完全没有预兆的，我感到一个干燥的、柔软的东西碰到了我的那个，就是最柔软的肉被直接碰到了。  
那个东西蹭了蹭，接着换成了潮湿的、滚烫的、粗糙的另一个。虽然看不见，可我猜到那是什么了。  
那是贝吉塔的舌头！  
我大叫起来，谁知我刚一张大嘴巴，贝吉塔就一把把毛巾揣进我嘴里了。  
“呜呜呜呜呜！（不许下嘴咬！）”我用力闷叫。  
故意对着我的脸，贝吉塔伸长舌头，舔了舔他的嘴巴：“废物，你以为我的口水没你多吗？”  
……也不是啦，我没有要比这个的意思。  
“给我乖乖站起来吧！”他粗着嗓子吩咐着，一张嘴就把我那个吞得看不到了……

TBC……


	3. Chapter 3

我们搞的第二回感觉比第一回要好得多了。  
主要是贝吉塔这回很湿，而且他看着我被毛巾塞着嘴一直挣扎的样子，好像也很爽似的，还冲着我笑了一下。  
就……很短地笑了笑，很快他又变得不高兴了。当他皱着眉头骑在我腰上摆动屁股的时候，我觉得自己涨得快要死了，忍不住就要向上顶动我的腰。可能我真的顶了，这个混蛋突然倒抽了口气停下来。  
他瞪着我的眼睛依旧凶狠，可它们湿漉漉的。  
我忽然很想摸摸他的眼睛——如果他没把我的手按住的话。他把我的手腕都给掐破了。  
反正还是老样子，他爽完穿好衣服就跑，跑之前免不了辱骂我一句。  
“下级战士就是下级战士，这就站不起来了！”  
……嗯，怎么说呢，虽说比这个很低级，但我确实觉得这次的句子比头一回的好多了。

那天晚些时候我洗了澡换了身新的练功服，飞去西都的万能胶囊公司。其实我不知道贝吉塔离开山洞以后会飞去哪里，我只是听说过他现在不出去修炼的时候，会住在胶囊公司，受布尔玛一家照顾。  
我也没期待会在胶囊公司遇见他啦……所以我到了那里，先去实验室见我的老友布尔玛。  
她还是老样子，搞发明时穿得很随意，漂亮的蓝色头发都用帽子压住了。我走进实验室，看到她嘴里咬着一个小手电，正在检查什么类似引擎的机器内部。  
“布尔玛！”我叫了她。不知为什么有点心虚，叫她的声音都不很大，“贝吉塔今天在你家吗？”我决定赶紧问完，就可以不要再纠结这个事了。  
布尔玛咬着手电，头都不抬，含混不清地回答我说：“贝吉塔吗？刚刚回来过，洗完澡换了个新引擎又开飞船跑掉了喔——”  
“啥？！”哇他也太快了，我觉得有点失望。  
即使贝吉塔在我也不知道能同他说点什么，可能我来就是想看看他搞完我跑掉以后到底是爽还是不爽罢了，毕竟每回他都是板着一张脸孔跑掉的。  
“欸，我说老孙——”布尔玛含含糊糊地招呼我说，“跟贝吉塔搞过了吧？他怎么样啊？你们搞起来到底爽不爽……”  
啥啥啥啥啥！！！  
我实在是受了惊吓，站在原地都差点跌到地下：“你你你，你知道啦布尔玛？！”  
我的老朋友总算从引擎盖下方抬起头来，从嘴里吐出了那个手电：“不要紧张嘛，我也跟他搞过。他可是很羞涩温顺的好男人喔……不过，我觉得跟我搞他还是差点意思，治不好他的毛病。”  
……别这样啊布尔玛，你这样我就更紧张了！  
“你怎么啦老孙，为啥用这副脸色看着我？”布尔玛直接用她拿嘴叼过的手电筒指着我的头——灯光一直在晃眼，她都不先关掉的。  
“贝吉塔他……都搞了我两次了。”我交代说。  
“难怪刚才他洗澡出来看着怪放松的，他还是需要搞搞塞亚人。现在就只剩你们两个塞亚人了。”布尔玛说，“他很紧张，你都不知道他每天在干什么，就是修炼修炼修炼。”  
“我也只是修炼啊！我什么都没干，他就来搞我了！”我真是太委屈了，委屈到一边叫一边在原地蹦了一下。  
我大叫着，“贝吉塔那么做会让我感觉他是因为恨我。”  
“啊，正是呀。”布尔玛摘下帽子，晃了晃头发，“他就是恨你呀，老孙。他因为太恨你，只想着你，胸口这里就像裂了一个大洞，填也填不满。”  
我看见布尔玛的手指敲在自己的胸口上。我想起那也是弗利萨在贝吉塔胸口开洞的位置。  
他的胸口可能真有个大洞，我心里想。这么陡然联想让我身体的同个位置刺痛了一下。  
我说：“那我要怎么做？我想帮帮他，毕竟这么下去——”  
布尔玛远远向我扔了一个胶囊过来，是003号，生活屋的胶囊。在我伸手接住后，她微笑着，向我介绍说：“在你们的那个……小山洞里，盖个小房子吧。我觉得贝吉塔这家伙对床的柔软度还蛮在意的。”

按照布尔玛的建议，我把山洞收拾了一下。  
一开始就是建了胶囊屋，有供暖和储水、也能贮藏食物的那种。屋子本身就带有这些东西，山洞里也确实足够宽阔，能放下整个屋子。  
把屋子安放停当后，我去检查了床。布尔玛真的给我们准备了很柔软的床。床垫是好像筋斗云一样的软，我把自己扔在上面弹了又弹。  
我想，如果真是筋斗云的话贝吉塔一定会穿过去掉下去的，哈，哈。因为他是一个大坏蛋。  
第二天贝吉塔没有来。这很正常。第一次完事之后，他隔了一个多月才来。我相信他还会再来搞我，可能隔一个多月，可能隔两个月那么久。  
在这等待之中我并非什么都没有做。我每天都忍不住……我会抽点时间去那个山洞里的小房子待一会儿，有时我会做点工作。  
首先我让新鲜的食品增加，如果贝吉塔想坐下来谈谈，我不想让他只吃吃罐头。从第十天开始，每天都会更换更新鲜的蔬菜和果实放在那里，每天带新的过去，第二天再换成更新鲜的。  
过去了十五天以后，我开始考虑要放点别的，一开始我学着琪琪摘了一些野花，放在铁皮罐子里。山洞里几乎没有阳光，那些花死去很快……于是，在准备好这小房子一个月后，我终于决定放弃养花的荒唐念头，选择把我看到的有趣的石头搬过来，放在四周。这样又过了六十天，从洞口到这间没人住的房子就有一条由各种颜色的石块铺成的小路了。  
我对布尔玛说了这件事，我问她：你想不想去看看？有个石头花园。  
布尔玛看上去忧心忡忡，她望着我，眉头都挤在一起了。  
“老孙，你是不是觉得贝吉塔离开太久了？你看上去心情很不好。”她说。  
也许布尔玛是对的，我已经三个月没见到贝吉塔了。可能那个坏蛋的毛病终于好了，他不再需要来搞我。  
也有可能他终于找到了别的目标，真的决定从此离开地球。如果是这样的话，我想，他将很快应该是在搞着什么别的人了。布尔玛说的又是不对的，她说贝吉塔只是需要塞亚人，可是整个宇宙间的塞亚人明明只剩下了他和我……  
“这也没有关系吧！”我对布尔玛说，“他总算不来我这里搞我了。”  
“我也有点担心，但他是去了宇宙空间对吗？这我也没有办法了。或者，老孙，你可以去界王大人那边修炼，顺便问问他？”

布尔玛说的是不对的，北界王大人也无法准确告诉我贝吉塔在哪。  
他好像消失了，完全离开了北银河，因为我们在界王星也感知不到他的气。  
界王大人说，是因为太远了，“即使贝吉塔提升气，只要没有提升到你在我这里能感知到的数值，你就搜寻不到他。”他这么解释。他向我描述宇宙空间到底有多么大。  
但在那里的二十五天里我每一天只是终日搜寻贝吉塔的气，尽管界王大人总是因此叹气。  
“你淘空整个大海寻找一只闭着壳子的牡蛎，悟空啊，这是愚人的行径啊。”他这么说。  
即使如此，我还是觉得在这里仔细搜寻是好的，好过我继续窝在约定的山洞里拼那些互相不认识的彩色石块。他们有些是方的，有些是溜圆溜圆的，如果不是因为我胡思乱想，把他们硬垒在一起，到地球完全消失的那一刻，他们都不会见面，会永不相识。

TBC……


	4. Chapter 4

贝吉塔的气是突然出现的，在他抛下我离开地球的三个月又二十五天后，我在北银河的界王星突然感觉到了他的气。  
从很遥远的地方传来，已经接近银河的中心地带。  
我大叫着“我找到了！”马上瞬间移动过去——跟界王大人道别这桩事，我都是后来在心灵感应里补上的。  
……也就迟到了两三天吧。

贝吉塔的气把我带到了一个大爆炸的核心地带当中。  
虽然没有预先料到是这样的情况，但我还足够应付。我瞬间提升了气，格开爆破掀起的冲击波。  
爆破扩散开的影响使大地震动了很久……暗红色的灰尘与浓烟遮没了视线。贝吉塔的气又突然不见了。如果我没猜错，刚才陡然提升到可以指引我前来的就是他引发的这场爆炸。  
我冲上天空，俯视着红色的烟屑沉没下去。至少在眼睛能够看得到的地方，找不到一件活物。  
我真的非常着急。  
就是在这时候，我听见弗利萨军飞船装的那种引擎加速的声音。我曾乘坐他们的飞船在宇宙中旅行，那时一直听到这种声音，完全不会忘记。  
声音从相隔不远的山谷中传来。从我这里斜向直坠下去的话，好像正是会落在那个位置呢！  
我开始向着那个山谷中飞。  
在山谷的角落里，很容易就找到了带有胶囊公司标志的飞船残骸。看得出一些部件被拆卸过了，贝吉塔可能想要修好它。  
一架小型的飞行器从我身边掠过，几乎撞上我。我一伸手就把它拉住了。  
“还有一个……！”一个穿着弗利萨军防护服的紫色鳄鱼脸骑在摩托模样的飞行器上，他开始怪叫，“贝吉塔那家伙，居然有帮手吗？！”  
“喂，贝吉塔在哪？”我问他。  
“既然是赛亚人，问什么问！直接受死吧！”鳄鱼脸很没礼貌地举起枪，就对准了我的脸。  
看来是个不讲理的弗利萨军士兵，气也不太强的样子。我懒得与他废话，只是顺手把他连同飞行器一道扔了出去。  
身后传来轰隆轰隆的声音，伴随着凄惨的尖叫和贝吉塔大量释放气时候的咆哮声。我突然意识到这红色的山谷可能原本都是平地，是连番恶斗将暗红色的大地改变了模样。  
我提起拳头，朝着被贝吉塔强大的气场笼罩的危险地带飞去，一路上血一样颜色的大地上散落着弗利萨军士兵的尸体、残肢、以及各种武器与飞行器的碎片。  
贝吉塔在这里制造了一场屠杀。我不知道这是否是刻意针对溃散的宇宙海盗集团的杀戮，界王大人提到过，弗利萨父子死后，弗利萨军群龙无首，互相争斗抢夺。他没有告诉过我贝吉塔介入了这些事。  
我的身体越飞越冷了……我在地球山洞里的胶囊小屋门前垒石块的时候，贝吉塔仍然在遥远的星河深处深陷战争。这些事情是同时在发生，没有人知道他把自己放逐到这里来了。他认为这是修炼。

在穿越令人呼吸困难的飞尘组成的壁障后，我终于又见到贝吉塔了。  
他的半身完全埋在红色的碎石和泥土里，我只能看到小半个他。胸部以下完全被埋住了，他背对着我，垂手低头完全静止在那里。  
那里原本不是空地，大约有四十名士兵的尸体以各种猝不及防的死亡表情，散落在他的周围。爆破轰起又落下的石块把他埋在尸体堆成的小山当中。  
我向他冲过去。可能是这一瞬间我突然提高的气惊醒了他，背对着我的贝吉塔像是要把自己折断一样霍然抬起了头，拳头也在这个时候捏紧了——  
“啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”他再度咆哮起来，声音让我的耳朵经受了巨大的撕裂疼痛。他好像没有觉察到是我，或者是一段时间持续的死战让他杀红了眼，他掀起的气浪把大地直接削平了，无数巨石被挖了起来，它们飞舞着向我冲杀而来。  
“贝吉塔——！”我大声喊着他的名字。他的这副样子让我愤怒莫名，我感觉得到细密的闪电正在爬过皮肤，灼烧的能量笼罩着我，眼前的正在移动的一切都好像变慢了……我知道对贝吉塔的愤怒让我再度完成了转化，继那美克星一战之后，我再度达到了超级赛亚人的状态。  
飞起的砂石把空气染成了血的颜色，我必须穿过这血雾一般的气浪去叫醒贝吉塔。当我踏足其中，超级赛亚人状态下的黄金色的气焰刹那间就把那些石头定住了——飞行中的石块都被无形之力按捺住、并击落了。我轻轻松松地穿了过去，当然，这过程很难完全绕开那些尸体。  
等走到贝吉塔的面前，我发现他还维持着方才爆气瞬间的姿态，完全僵硬着。明明我已经到了跟前，他早该有感觉，可是他没有移动，眼珠都一动不动。  
我有点怕了，伸手去触摸他裸露在土石之外的身体。我的手伸向他，伸向他的脸、指尖触到了他的皮肤。他的皮肤还是热的，生命还没有像倒水那样被他浪费掉，在刚才那一下就倾倒一空。  
我把手掌按在贝吉塔的脸颊上，出乎意料，他完全没有反抗。我注意到他的黑眼珠在蛛网般的血丝当中艰难地移动，转到能看见我的位置了。他看上去很久没睡过觉了。  
“超级……赛亚人……”他嘀咕着，一个字一个字地往外挤，死抻着的眼皮忽然抖动了起来，“你……来……了……”他的说话越来越慢了。  
我很害怕，扑上去抓住他的肩膀：“贝吉塔！你没事吧！”  
他硬梆梆的身体慢慢放松下来，变得柔软了……慢慢地慢慢地，变得过分柔软了。他向后仰倒，我想如果他的身体没有被埋在土里，他可能会瘫倒在我的怀里。不认识的星星上的土地维持住了他那不想让我打败的骄傲。  
“回……”贝吉塔嘀嘀咕咕地告诉我，“回……地球……”  
我搂着他的肩背，感觉到他靠在我肩头的头颅变重了，但是眼睛还睁着。已经没有力气了，只是不甘心在我面前昏睡过去吗？  
我把手指贴在额头上，对他说：“马上就回去了。”  
他没说话，紧抿着嘴，下巴幅度微小地收缩了两下。我明白他是点了点头。

TBC……


	5. Chapter 5

贝吉塔受了很重的伤。  
布尔玛说之前他在地球修炼时也曾经把自己弄伤，这一次他又办到了，他在外星球把自己给弄伤了……伤痕非常多，有的已经有些时日了，他离开了三个多月，有些伤痕可能也陪了他三个多月，背后有一道穿刺伤，看得出没有得到治疗，伤口变得很可怕了。  
地球太遥远了，我们先去了界王星。在那里我试着帮他脱掉战斗服检查伤口。这很困难，衣服好像被凝固的血块黏住了，完全四撤不下来。最让我难受的是，贝吉塔始终不肯睡去，他保持着清醒，即使我试图把紧身的战斗服从他的皮肉上揭下来，他都还是睁着眼睛。  
“悟空啊，这样可不行，先带他去拿仙豆吧。”界王大人说。  
于是我联络了猫仙人，带着贝吉塔前往卡林塔。  
仙豆倒是长出来了一些，可是贝吉塔拒绝在这里吃下它。我把仙豆送到他的嘴边，就立刻别过头去了，看着很不乐意。  
他的情况越来越不乐观，血堵在战斗服里，从衣服裂口慢慢渗出来。我问他：“到我们的地方再吃行吗？”  
他说不出话，勉强点头同意了。  
弥次郎在旁边大叫：“呀！呀！‘你们的地方’？你们的地方是什么地方？是有了新的场所修炼吗？”  
我对他说：“不要你管啦，贝吉塔会生气的！”  
不知道为什么，我说了这句话，就感觉贝吉塔又更生气了……他气得两腮都变得硬梆梆的，我能明显地看到他因为咬紧后槽牙而在腮帮子的角落上鼓起的小包。

再一次的瞬间移动终于让我们抵达了山洞里的小屋。这时候贝吉塔已经不剩什么精神了，自然也没有注意到我放下的那些石头。  
我把他抱进屋里的时候，他眼珠都没有转动，眼睛是涣散的。这让我担心极了，赶紧把仙豆塞进他嘴里：“快吃吧！马上好起来！”  
他吞下了仙豆，我能感觉到怀里逐渐冷掉的身体在慢慢恢复体温。终于，贝吉塔叹了一口长气，露出来的皮肤上那些细小的刮伤平复消失了。但他的身体还是很脏。  
我想他已经恢复了力气，不过他并没有从我怀里爬起来。他恢复力气后做的头一件事，是在我的练功服上蹭了蹭脸。仙豆不会消去灰尘和血迹，他把这些全擦在我胸口的衣服上了。  
蹭完以后，他终于闭上了眼睛，伸出舌头舔湿了自己干燥的嘴唇。  
“去放水，我要洗澡。”他吩咐道。  
他恢复意识了，他发现到自己是在设施齐全的胶囊屋里了。

事情就是这样。我不好向他问这问那，他现在已经好了，伤势痊愈了，随时可能一个不高兴就骂我两句跑掉。  
我当然不想他这么跑掉。很长时间我没有在意过别的人和别的事情了，我只是担心他不会再回到地球来。我担心过他又一次被埋在外星球的土地里，后来这种事情在我的眼前竟然成了真实。能把他带回来治好就足够了，我想，如果他洗完澡就马上跑掉也没关系吧。  
隔着雾气蒸腾的帘子，我能闻到血腥气。贝吉塔把热水浇在身上，他之间流出来的血被水冲着，散出那种味道。我依稀看到他在把衣服剥下来，扔垃圾一样扔出帘外。  
我忽然慌张了，虽然我被贝吉塔搞过两次，到现在为止，我还没有见过他全部的身体呢！  
马上就要见到了！  
我并没有准备衣服给他换！  
而且我也是刚从那个脏兮兮的星球回来呀，我的头发上都留着那颗星星上的灰尘。我可以脱我的衣服给贝吉塔，但是这些衣服也脏透了！  
帘子的后面传来了贝吉塔的声音：“喂，那个你——卡卡罗特！你要洗吗？”  
“欸，好啊——啊不——那个——”我完全不知道自己的嘴到底想要说出一句什么话来。  
“一样也是脏死了吧？衣服脱掉，进来洗洗。”贝吉塔说。依旧是命令的口气，他很粗暴。他没提更多事，没提我们刚刚从遥远的外星球，从尸体堆里挣扎回来的事。  
非常不好的回忆……我从没见过那么多的尸体，有很多的样子一看就是外星人，不知道又是从什么地方来的……最后都停留在自己也叫不出名字的地方了。  
我把衣服脱下来叠好。原本也不是非得要叠好，不过一想到贝吉塔等下从帘子后面出来就会看到我的旧衣服脏兮兮乱七八糟地扔在他的衣服旁边，说不定他会说什么“下级战士就是这样”一类的难听的话……总之只要有千分之一这种可能性，我就神经紧张地要把污损了的练功服叠好，然后才能整整齐齐地放在他剥下来的看不出原来样子的战斗服旁边。  
我掀开帘子，犹豫自己要以什么样的态度进去有贝吉塔在里面的沐浴区，我甚至犹豫过要不要用一只手假装不在意地挡住我两腿间那个东西……总之就在这时候，贝吉塔的手一把抓住了我的胳膊。  
“进来！”他很不耐烦地说着，一把把我拖了进去。

TBC……


	6. Chapter 6

贝吉塔的身体是小小的。  
不知道是不是错觉呢，感觉比初见面时稍稍长高了一点点，肌肉的形状也纤长了一些。还有他的脸，下巴那里开始的样子都有一点不一样了，初见的时候不光是个子不高，脸孔也跟小孩子一样，神情是讨厌的小孩子的神情。现在他看上去整个人都拉长了些。  
但或许是没有好吃好睡的缘故，他的脸颊瘦削下去了，紧绷绷的脸当中，不高兴的嘴角向下拉拽着。  
突然有水喷洒在我的脸上，我揉着眼睛，看到不高兴的贝吉塔更加不高兴地瞪着我：“看够了没有？”  
“没有啦，我才是第一次看。”话一出口我就有点后悔。我们的关系跟别的人当然是不一样的，我也不是第一次盯着他看。这到底是说了什么啊！  
“今天的事，以后不要再有了！要记住即使你不出现我也有办法解决！”他不高兴地说着，把花洒塞进我手里，就转过身去了。  
……腰真的很窄，骨盆的位置下面，是圆圆的屁股，用力转身的时候，肉块弹动着，尾椎末梢残留的尾巴根上面还有些绒毛，打湿了看着怪可怜的。我忍不住伸手摸了一下……  
本来想要摸摸断掉的尾巴，不知为什么先摸了屁股上的软肉，然后才是尾巴。贝吉塔呻吟了一声，踮起脚尖。腰很自然地陷下去，而且也开始摇动了。  
他这样子真的很可爱，我觉得自己的心脏跳得很快……我想起他未来的、现在还没出生儿子，特兰克斯，跟我提到的心脏病。我是得了病吗？为什么连呼吸都做不好了。  
“你的气很乱啊，卡卡罗特……”贝吉塔嘀嘀咕咕地说着，但屁股并没有停下不摇。  
我看到我的那个，很硬地翘着，不需要专门扶住就笔直地指向他的屁股了。没想到事情会变成这个样子。  
花洒哗啦哗啦地放着水，要把储备水都放完了，我们却都没有继续洗澡……  
“想做的话就做啊，我已经好了。”贝吉塔说，“你是不够硬吗？”他的口气很恶劣。这让我反而放心了一些。他果然还是我熟悉的贝吉塔，并没有突然要讨好我。

我抓着他的腰，有很多水的缘故，不大费力就顶开了禁箍住我的肌肉，刺到里面去了。  
贝吉塔放声大叫起来。虽然我们搞过两次，大部分时候他不发一声。他叫得好像真的很舒服，让我禁不住有了一点点骄傲，忍不住也扭摆着腰，拿那个在很紧的内部搅动起来。  
“啊啊……太深了……不要搅动……”他忘情地向后挺动屁股，手指在墙壁上不自觉地抓挠，踮起脚的小腿甭得紧紧的。他的屁股也夹得紧紧的，抽出来的时候，我以为我们都能擦燃火花，是全部贴在一起，从像有吸盘似的肉上硬划拉出来的摩擦感。  
这样几下之后，他从里到外都变得很湿滑。  
他好像很激动，浑身发着抖。我揽住他的肩膀，哄他：“贝吉塔？贝吉塔？”我轻轻地拍着他的肩膀。  
“我没事！”他咬牙切齿地低吼，像那种受过伤的动物一样夹紧了肌肉，“只是因为有爽到罢了！”  
我把他的脸掰过来，他的眼圈充血，满脸都是一条条的水痕。我不知说什么好。  
也许是我的停顿让他又觉得气恼，他吼叫了一声，猛地转身扑上来，双手搂住我的脖子，一口咬在上面。  
痛，又不很痛，我在冲下来的水流里看到了血丝。贝吉塔有锋利的牙齿。  
愤怒和兴奋同时在我的脑袋里打转，我有喝了烈酒的感觉，眼前雾气升腾，咬着我咽喉的是我昔日的敌人，想到这一点让我很兴奋。  
我抓住贝吉塔腰，把他举起来。他没有任何反抗，反而很配合地张开了腿，任由我抱着屁股，把他钉在我的那个上面。  
他里面更热了，湿度和紧度都非常好。他的牙在我脖子上磨蹭着，舌头舔着之前的伤口。我感觉到他的手，从我的肩膀爬上去，好像是在摸索我的头发，可是却没有抓住它。  
他只是在抚摸它。满脸潮湿地看着，并且抚摸它。  
现在，在光滑的湿了水的墙壁上我能照见我们的身体，和模样。因为我的头发，金色的、火焰般的头发，正在发出太阳般炽热的光。

后来我们在床上又搞了一次。从浴室出来贝吉塔已经累了，可我还是很兴奋。  
我把他按在床上，把他的身体都弯折起来，这样就能进得更深。  
我喜欢很深很用力地捣他，撞击在深处时，他张着嘴很苦恼的那副样子真是动人极了，不晓得他自己到底知不知道。  
我知道他也很满意，当我凶狠地撞击他身体时，他一直在大声地叫唤，有时会叫着我的赛亚名字，像从河里捞上来的鱼儿那样用力呼吸、拼命嘶喘。在我们把床单弄到一塌糊涂之前，几乎都没想起来去品鉴讨论一下这个床的柔软度到底合不合他的心意。

最后嘛，还是想起来了……因为搞完了嘛。  
我的头发退回黑色以后，贝吉塔没有马上走掉，他很累了，没力气爬起来就走掉。我松开抓住他的手，他的腿和腰就软软地蹭着我的身体滑下去，停在撕裂的床单上，软趴趴的保持不动了。  
我假装没发现他没跑路这回事，尽量蹑手蹑脚在他旁边躺下。但是我甩了一条胳膊压住他的胸膛，如果他要跑路的话我能顺势把他抓住，让他再多呆会儿。  
我躺着，压着他，假装就是随口一问：“这张床怎么样？很软吧！”  
“我猜是布尔玛准备的，你才想不到这个。”他很平静地说道。啊真失败，他猜对了……不过，并没有要逃跑的意思，他只是一动不动地躺着。我觉得已经赚了。  
“但是门口的石头堆和石头路是我弄的。”我说。毙！——我还是忍不住说了，本来想等他自己发现来问我的。主要是我对他到底会不会注意到实在是太没有信心了，我急着想知道他的意见。  
“猜到了，只有你会把方的和圆的全堆在一起，看上去怪怪的，而且随时会倒掉变形的样子。”贝吉塔很干脆地回答，嘴里嘀咕着，“从哪里找来这么种颜色的……”  
啊！他注意到了！我就说嘛！我抱他进门的时候，一定是装作不想在意吧！  
我太开心了，翻过身去，压在他的身体上：“是我每天带一点过来垒的呀，贝吉塔~~~”  
他没有挣扎，放松地躺在那里，只是皱了皱眉头：“唔……不愧是你，下级战士的品味……”  
虽然评价不好，但我就没指望过他会评价很好，总之只要肯给个评价也就大成功啦！  
“除此之外还有别的惊喜哦！”我说。下面我要讲我每天准备新鲜食物的事了——  
——就是这个时候，我想起来，为了去界王星搜寻贝吉塔的气，我已经离开此地二十五天了。  
而我带来放在冰箱里的蔬菜和水果——当时还是最新鲜的蔬菜和水果，已经搁在那个冰箱里，也有二十五天了……  
——毙了！！！  
我来不及解释了，跳起来就冲向冰箱。我知道一拉开冰箱门，味道就会占领整个房间，所以我只是一把抬起冰箱，转身就往门外走。  
那天最可惜的是，我忘了先拔掉插头……电源线长度有限，在我把这个“定时臭味炸弹”抬出去整个扔进大海里之前，它的长度就用尽了。拽断的瞬间，连我都一道被绊倒了。  
冰箱门一下摔开了，完全腐烂变质到看不出原来样子的蔬菜和水果滚了一地。  
……我不想回忆具体。反正，那美好的一天，是在贝吉塔捏着鼻子的咆哮声里结束掉的。  
而今此地，只要我捂上耳朵闭上眼睛，就好像还能听见他那时的咆哮声……  
“卡卡罗特！——你这个笨蛋！！！”  
……差不多，就是这个样子的啰。

END.


End file.
